


quite the handful

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, but everythings fine in the end, just a whole lot of things, soleil's a handful, sophie is too gay for her own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Soleil could be quite the handful to deal with. And sometimes Sophie has quite the trouble dealing with that.





	quite the handful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> hello! this is my gift for the femslash exchange 2017! i was so excited to see sophie/soleil on my assignment, since it's one of my favorite ships in fates! i hope my giftee enjoys this gift as much as i enjoyed writing it!

If Sophie had to describe Soleil with just only one sentence, it would probably be along the lines of, “She’s quite the handful, to say the very least”. It’s not that she was surprised by this, especially given Soleil’s very bright and optimistic personality, but there were times that Sophie felt rather...overwhelmed by how cheerful her friend could be at times. And the last few days have been a perfect enough example of this.

For the life of her, Sophie could not figure out exactly why Soleil had suddenly decided to find her of all people. Sure, they were good friends and all, and they did hang out with each other a few times, but the list of people Soleil would usually spend her free time with didn’t really have her in it, and usually consisted of people like Siegbert or Nina (though that usually involved moreso bickering between them than actually talking with each other). Sophie didn’t even know why she was getting so worked up about this to begin. It wasn’t like she was the type to be jealous - even though Midori liked to say otherwise - so she’s been stuck with a constant pout on her face.

And of course, Soleil had picked the perfect moment to grace the cavalier with her presence.

“Aww, why the pouty face, Sophie?” Soleil asks, tilting her head as if she was trying to get a better look at Sophie’s facial expression.

“I’m thinking about something…” Sophie replies.

“About what?”

“Something.”

“Would you care to tell me? Maybe it’s something that I can help with.”

Sophie’s response was a turn of the head, refusing to meet Soleil’s eyes and give her a proper answer. Plus the look on Soleil’s face was just too unfairly cute for own good. Not that Sophie would admit that out loud.

“I appreciate the offer, Soleil, but no thanks. This is something I need to take of on my own.”

“Are you sure? I hate to see you upset like this. Your face is gonna freeze like that if it stays that way for too long.”

As Sophie turns her head to tell Soleil that she’s totally fine and not in need of any help, whatsoever, she is greeted with a close up of the mercenary’s face. It wasn’t exactly close enough to where the two girls could touch lips if one of them moved just enough, but it was close enough to where Sophie had a good enough look of Soleil’s facial features. Specifically the violet hue of her eyes and how her pink hair looked really soft as well as how it framed her face to make her look just...soft in general.

Sophie found herself lost in her own thoughts that she almost tuned out Soleil calling her.

“Helllooo. Earth to Sophie! You still there?” Soleil kept asking; not exactly yelling, but loud enough to finally catch her attention.

Sophie’s answer was a simple squeak, embarrassed that she got caught staring and could feel her face getting warmer by the second, a rosy color painting the apples of her cheeks. She wanted to melt into the ground and just disappear just so Soleil didn’t have to see her like this. This was getting too out of hand and beyond Sophie’s own control very quickly. She need to do something.

And she knew what that “something” was.

“Sorry Soleil I just realized that I had something to do! Bye!” That was all she said before she broke off into a sprint, not bothering to wait for Soleil’s response, and instead leaving her absolutely dumbfounded.

~~~

“Stupid stupid stupid STUPID!!” Sophie yells to herself as soon as she was certain that there was enough distance between her and Soleil throughout camp, finding herself underneath a tree and sitting down underneath in an attempt to catch her breath and calm her racing heart that was caused by more than just running very fast.

“I can’t believe I just did that! Why did I do that?!?” She kept rambling, her lips unable to stop themselves from keeping her thoughts bottled up, “Gods, Sophie! Why did you have to run off like that? Soleil was only trying to help!”

She buried her face into her hands, groaning loudly. She felt like she made a huge mess of this whole situation; Soleil was only trying to lend a helping hand, and she just completely panicked and made a run for it like a schoolgirl that had been approached by her crush.

_Wait a minute_ , Sophie began to ask herself, as if she realized something important. _Crush?_

And then the realization hit her like falling off Avel several times in a row. The small bits of jealousy; the reason why she lost herself in Soleil’s eyes. The reason why she reacted the way she did.

_Oh. So that’s why I’ve been feeling like that._ Sophie tells herself in her mind.

“I guess I should head back to camp and find Soleil and apologize to her.” She tells herself while she stands up and dusts herself. However, she doesn’t start walking without seeing a bit of pink hair from behind the tree.

“Soleil?” she says.

As if on cue, the girl in question makes herself known and comes out of her hiding spot from the other side of the tree, offering a small smile and a small wave of her hand.

“H-hey, Sophie,” Soleil replies, trying to feign innocence.

“What are you doing here? I was just about to go back and look for you.”

“Well, I...after seeing you go off like that I figured I must’ve done something to upset you, so I came to find you and apologize. Or rather, Nina and Midori sent me out before I could say ‘yes’ or ‘no’.”

“How...how long were you standing there?” Sophie timidly asks, afraid of what the other girl might say.

“Well...I was here long enough to hear part of your nonstop rambling, if that answers your question?”

Oh gods. Sophie thought. This is the worst case scenario!!! SHE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT! Now what am I supposed to say and do?!?

“Oh nooo…” Sophie groaned, hiding her face in her hands in hopes of keeping her pride intact. “Soleill you weren’t supposed to hear that!”

“And why not?”

“It’s just...it just makes me feel like even more of a fool than I already am! It’s so embarrassing! You offered me a hand for help and I just...did that! I’m so sorry, Soleil! I must’ve really messed up this time...”

“Well, if it helps you a little, I’m the one who should be sorry. I’ve been pestering you for the past few days, and look where that put both of us. If anything, I should be apologizing to you, rather than the other way around.”

“But-” Sophie started, but Soleil cut her off and continued.

“Listen, Sophie. I know I’m not the greatest when it come to respecting personal space, and I should’ve known better. But I really wanted to hang out with you more and I ended up being really pushy about it. I’m sorry I pushed some of your buttons, and I hope there’s anything I can do to make it up to you.” Soleil finishes, looking like she’s almost out of breath from how much she went on and on with her apology.

“...Anything?” Sophie asks.

“I promise. Anything.” Soleil answers back at her.

“Well, if you insist...How about a date?”

Soleil just looks at her with wide eyes and a stuttering mouth.

“A d-date?!” She finally responds.

“Y-yeah. It doesn’t have to be right at this specific moment, but the reason I’ve been kinda avoiding you is that...I may have some feelings for you, and it took me this incident to realize that. So? How about it?”

The answer Sophie got was a combination of Soleil hugging her tightly and screaming so many sayings of “Yes!” that Sophie thought she might lose a little bit of her hearing. But amidst Soleil’s tight grasp, she couldn’t help but smile.

Soleil might be a handful, but there were times that Sophie didn’t mind that in the slightest.


End file.
